elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2014/02
28. Februar 2014 *(Exclusive) Two Rhinos and 30 Elephants Poached Every Day - 28.02.2014. *Forest Dept to Conduct Awareness Programmes on Elephant Rules - 28.02.2014. *Gulshan Grover writes to forest minister pleading for elephant - 28.02.2014. *Palm oil plantations allegedly poison seven Critically Endangered elephants in Sumatra - 28.02.2014. *Kenya elephant population stabilises as Tanzania poachers butcher 30 a day - 28.02.2014. *Photo Essay | ‘SMS’ for elephants - 28.02.2014. 27. Februar 2014 *Oregon Zoo elephants try out new exhibit - 27.02.2014. *The story of Murderous Mary: The only elephant to be hanged to death - 27.02.2014. *Goa team rushes to aid of injured elephant in Maharashtra - 27.02.2014. *Elephant freedom project in Sri Lanka rescues captive creatures - 27.02.2014. *Three elephants killed as train runs into herd in Assam - 27.02.2014. 26. Februar 2014 *Searching For The Elephant’s Genius Inside the Largest Brain on Land - 26.02.2014. *The Science Is In: Elephants Are Even Smarter Than We Realized (Video) - 26.02.2014. *Jericho Rosales calls for Mali the elephant’s transfer - 26.02.2014. *Report says Tanzania key source of elephant ivory - 26.02.2014. *Wild elephant herd wreaks havoc in Kuchinda - 26.02.2014. 25. Februar 2014 *Letter from Africa: Elephant in the room - 25.02.2014. *Mourning the Loss of a Great Elephant: Torn Ear - 25.02.2014. *Vietnam authorities seize elephant tusks sent from France - 25.02.2014. *At peace with the elephants, Masen style - 25.02.2014. *Dianna Agron fans adopt elephant as early birthday gift - 25.02.2014. 24. Februar 2014 *Sumatra: Sieben Elefanten tot – Tiere womöglich vergiftet - 24.02.2014. *Bedrohte Art: Sieben Sumatra-Elefanten getötet - 24.02.2014. *Gabon: Ground Zero for Forest Elephants - 24.02.2014. *Benefit fraudster jailed after he was filmed riding an elephant - 24.02.2014. 23. Februar 2014 *Elephant chased out of Udri - 23.02.2014. *Giant strides: elephant eco-tours in Botswana - 23.02.2014. *A Home for the Elephants - 23.02.2014. *Odisha govt signs MoU with ANCF for elephant protection - 23.02.2014. 22. Februar 2014 *Central African Forest Elephant Population Down 65 Percent in Last 12 Years - 22.02.2014. *Another elephant runs amok, 301st this year - 22.02.2014. 21. Februar 2014 *Kenia: Bei den Elefanten daheim - 21.02.2014. *Nach 37 Jahren – Mila trifft auf Artgenossen - 21.02.2014. *Elefanten "sprechen" wie Menschen - Video. - 21.02.2014. *It's Time to Accept That Elephants, Like Us, Are Empathetic Beings - 21.02.2014. *When Mila met Mary: Elephant who had not met another of her kind for 37 years gently entwines her trunk with new friend in video that will melt even the hardest of hearts - 21.02.2014. *Noah's Ark Zoo Farm: Buta the elephant arrives at her new home - 21.02.2014. *Trunk-Twisting Affair: For First Time in 37 Years, Elephant Sees Another Elephant - 21.02.2014. 20. Februar 2014 *Elephant May Prove Human Connection - 20.02.2014. *Elephant Families Stick Together - 20.02.2014. *This Baby Elephant Is Stuck In A Muddy Ditch, But It's About To Be Rescued - 20.02.2014. *Elephant Campaign: The most successful appeal in the Independent's history - 20.02.2014. *State Govt to Undertake Study on Elephant Load Capacity - 20.02.2014. *Video: Northern Europe's largest Elephant paradise welcomes first resident - 20.02.2014. *PETA proves temple elephant sunder is tortured - 20.02.2014. 19. Februar 2014 *Elefanten in der Wilhelma: Besuch bei alten Damen - 19.02.2014. *ndien: Junger Elefant steckte im Schlammloch fest - 19.02.2014. *Mila the elephant gets to meet her kind - 19.02.2014. *Elephant comfort: Giant animals get empathy, elephants offer support for stress - 19.02.2014. 18. Februar 2014 *Elefanten: Törööö für "bitte trösten" - 18.02.2014. *Elefanten: Sei nicht traurig, ich rüssel dich - 18.02.2014. *Elefant nicht abschießen - 18.02.2014. *Elefant auf dem Weg zurück - 18.02.2014. *A tender touch of the trunk: Researchers reveal for the first time elephants DO console each other - 18.02.2014. *Assam baby elephant pulled from hole - 18.02.2014. *Just like us? Elephants comfort each other when they're stressed out - 18.02.2014. 17. Februar 2014 *Pfleger in der Wilhelma: Elefanten haben immer Dummheiten im Kopf - 17.02.2014. *Unfall in Malaysia: Wütender Elefant verletzt Vierjährigen tödlich - 17.02.2014. 16. Februar 2014 *Wild elephant tramples man to death near Hosur - 16.02.2014. *Boy dies in wild elephant attack - 16.02.2014. *Boy killed by rampaging elephant - 16.02.2014. *Park elephant dies minutes after darting - 16.02.2014. *Free the elephants? No - 16.02.2014. *To sell or not to sell elephant tusks? - 16.02.2014. *Elefanten: Das Tier der Superlative - 16.02.2014. 15. Februar 2014 *The town that hanged an elephant: A chilling photo and a macabre story of murder and revenge - 15.02.2014. *Elephant herd enters Hosur suburbs, tramples two men to death - 15.02.2014. *Elephant herds in Kenya's wildlife conservation area at lowest level in more than a decade, volunteers find - 15.02.2014. 14. Februar 2014 *Dürrwangen: Wohlgenährte Elefanten im Wald - 14.02.2014. *Dickhäuter auf Irrwegen - 14.02.2014. *Verletzter Elefant tötete in Uganda drei Menschen - 14.02.2014. *Mourning the Loss of a Great Elephant: Torn Ear - 14.02.2014. *The lonely elephant moved from zoo to zoo that just wants a friend: Campaigners desperate to find a herd for orphaned Tania who has spent most of her 39 years alone - 14.02.2014. *Drones help prevent rhino, elephant poaching - 14.02.2014. *Mourning Kiti: The Passing of an Abu Elephant (PHOTOS) - 14.02.2014. *Rambo the famous Sri Lankan elephant at his old haunts - 14.02.2014. *Elephant runs amok, injures two - 14.02.2014. 13. Februar 2014 *How Ringling Bros. Circus keeps their elephants warm during the storm - 13.02.2014. *Afrika kämpft um seine Tiere: Wilderei bedroht Elefant und Nashorn - 13.02.2014. *Der Elefant stirbt aus - 13.02.2014. *If you really want to save the elephants, farm them - 13.02.2014. *'Poaching is too much risk' – the pygmy poacher who became elephant protector - 13.02.2014. *Prince Charles, William, Harry fight against African elephant poaching - 13.02.2014. *Tanzania president says poaching boom threatens elephant population - 13.02.2014. *‘Elephant Painting an Elephant’: Is Facebook Video of Suda Real? - 13.02.2014. *HC allows PETA to inspect "tortured" elephant - 13.02.2014. 12. Februar 2014 *Elefant greift Safarifahrzeug in Ruanda an - 12.02.2014. *Elefant südöstlich von Omitara - 12.02.2014. *Elephant calves orphaned by wildlife poaching - 12.02.2014. *Forest Elephant Numbers Decline More Than 60 Percent in Decade - 12.02.2014. *Elephants, rangers face growing threats in Chad - 12.02.2014. *Gabon Elephant Poaching Hits Crisis Point - 12.02.2014. *Elephant Ivory Sale Ban in USA Announced by White House (Video) - 12.02.2014. *‘If we fail, the African forest elephant will blink out within our lifetimes’ - 12.02.2104. 11. Februar 2014 *Gehirnerkrankung führte zum Tod von Elefant Akili im Zoo Erfurt - 11.02.2014. *US bans most elephant ivory trade in attempt to curb poaching - 11.02.2014. *Houston Zoo releases photos of 385-pound baby elephant's muddy public debut - 11.02.2014. 10. Februar 2014 *Beijing's elephant graveyard: how China still drives world ivory market - 10.02.2014. 9. Februar 2014 *Aggressive Elefanten: Zwei Touristen in China verletzt - 09.02.2014. *London conference 2014: The world wakes up at elephants' eleventh hour - 09.02.2014. 8. Februar 2014 *Animal activists accuse wildlife dept of neglect over Elephant’s death - 08.02.2014. *WTI gives ex gratia to victim of elephant attack - 08.02.2014. *Why you shouldn't keep elephants - 08.02.2014. 7. Februar 2014 *Elfenbein-Dschihadisten schlachten Elefanten ab - 07.02.2014. *Houston Zoo welcomes 400-pound baby boy elephant - 07.02.2014. *Elephant fails to survive after 10-hour-long rescue mission - 07.02.2014. *Umweltministerium: Morddrohungen gegen Elefanten-Jäger - 07.02.2014. *Auf Baum gerettet: Löwin flüchtet vor Elefant - 07.02.2014. *Drama in Indien: Ein Elefant kämpft um sein Leben - 07.02.2014. *Al-Qaeda jaagt op olifant: 'Is een wandelende goudklomp' - 07.02.2014. *Elephants in the Dust - 07.02.2014. *Tusk Hunter Plans Mammoth-Mine Venture to Save Elephants - 07.02.2014. *Tusk force warns take poaching seriously or elephants will die out forever - 07.02.2014. *Elephant Sinks to Death in Marshy Land - 07.02.2014. *Elephant rescue operation - 07.02.2014. 6. Februar 2014 *Local organizations work to save elephants in Kenya - 06.02.2014. *Orphaned elephants and thousands of murdered wildlife rangers - victims of the brutal ivory trade - 06.02.2014. *Der Thüringer Elefanten-Krawall ist eine Dummheit - 06.02.2014. *Signal gegen Elefanten-Wilderei: Drei Tonnen Elfenbein zermalmt - 06.02.2014. *'Dickhäuter-Zensus' in Ostafrika: Wie viele Elefanten wurden getötet? - 06.02.2014. *Rettung für die Elefanten in Laos - 06.02.2014. *Pfleger im Zoo Ostrau kämpfen um Leben von neugeborenem Elefanten - 06.02.2014. *Elefantenjagd: Beamter in Thüringen beurlaubt - 06.02.2014. *Alle 15 Minuten wird ein Elefant erschossen - 06.02.2014. *In the eye of an elephant - 06.02.2014. *Village's sad farewell to elephant named after Hindu deity after six-hour battle to rescue it from Indian marsh ends in tragedy - 06.02.2014. *Elephant calf struggles for its life - 06.02.2014. *Kenya: Tsavo Elephant Census Begins - 06.02.2014. *Babar and beyond: elephants in books - 06.02.2014. *Mahouts no longer stand by elephants - 06.02.2014. *Three Tons of Illegal Elephant Tusks Seized and Pulverized in Paris - 06.02.2014. *Circus elephant hurt in drive-by shooting returning to Mississippi - 06.02.2014. *Baahubali New Video: Rajamouli Teaches How To Climb Elephant - 06.02.2014. 5. Februar 2014 *Restive elephant kills mahout at Vathuruthy temple - 05.02.2014. *Felix: Leckere Steaks vom Elefanten - 05.02.2014. *Leserbrief: Der Elefant hatte gegen den Jäger keine Chance - 05.02.2014. *Houston Zoo expecting a new baby elephant any day now - 05.02.2014. *The elephant slayer: Butchery of poacher who killed more than SEVENTY elephants and inadvertently helped fund terrorism - 05.02.2014. *QI: what stops an elephant from boiling to death? - 05.02.2014. *Ivory poacher’s sick boast: I killed 70 elephants - 05.02.2014. *Drones Enter the Battle Against Elephant, Rhino Poachers - 05.02.2014. *Carol the elephant returning to Tupelo with circus - 05.02.2014. 4. Februar 2014 *Nach Abschuss von Elefanten: Bauernverband will Umweltbeamten nicht als Behördenleiter - 04.02.2014. *Kenya to launch elephant census in Tsavo-Mkomazi ecosystem - 04.02.2014. 3. Februar 2014 *Deutscher Spitzenbeamter knallt Elefant ab - 03.02.2014. *Thüringen: Ein Elefant im Porzellanladen - 03.02.2014. *Elephant Campaign: How Africa’s ‘white gold’ funds the al-Shabaab militants - 03.02.2014. 2. Februar 2014 *Wilderer-Alarm in Afrika - 02.02.2014. *German conservation official shoots an elephant and poses with its corpse in Botswana - 02.02.2014. *Security man dies after attack by wild elephant in city outskirts - 02.02.2014. 1. Februar 2014 *Thüringen: Mitarbeiter im Umweltministerium posiert mit geschossenem Elefanten - 01.02.2014. *Auch ohne Elefanten den Eintritt wert - 01.02.2014. *Elephant Campaign: The Samburu know the land and its animals better than anyone: ‘The elephant is an elder to us – it is taboo to hurt one’ - 01.02.2014. *Zoo's baby elephant gets a name - Man Jai - 01.02.2014. *The day an elephant walked on the River Thames - 01.02.2014.